


once, twice, three times

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [18]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beverly Katz Lives, Community: femslash100, Companion Piece, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Molly Graham/Will Graham, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Beverly has never been much of a believer in the concept of soulmates.





	once, twice, three times

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge #549, where the prompt was "second."
> 
> this is a companion piece to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7897921) Bev/Molly fic I wrote last year, but can be read as a standalone.

Beverly has never been much of a believer in the concept of soulmates. The theory that everyone in the world has exactly one other person that they'd fit perfectly with, that would _complete_ them, has always seemed seriously flawed, utterly lacking in support and examples. 

Her own life, however, hasn't done much to debunk the theory. She's dated, had brief flings and honest-to-goodness relationships of varying lengths. Some had been a mere distraction for a period of time; others had developed into fondness before they ended, but none of them had delved into anything as intense as love. 

But that was before she met Molly, before she encountered her quiet strength and fierce determination and utter protectiveness of her family, before she reached out in the hopes of finding a kindred spirit, someone who had also slipped from Hannibal Lecter's grasp, and instead found herself falling head over heels. 

She's not Molly's first love; in Molly's words, that honor belongs to a man who simply walked out two years after Wally's birth and vanished into the ether. She's not her second either; Beverly has never asked, but she suspects that title goes to Will Graham, who vanished just as completely, only to return years later as a corpse on a slab in a Quantico morgue. 

According to their wedding vows, Beverly is her third. 

And not only does that lend support to Beverly's counter-theory that the notion of soulmates is total crap, but being third also suits her just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
